Get down on your knees, and tell me you love me
by Hellyte
Summary: Un petit nouveau arrive au lycée McKinley, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne laisse pas indifférent ... à voir si intéresser la pire garce de McKinley est un avantage, encore plus quand une furie blonde rôde ...
1. Prélude - Trouver le sommeil

Il était trois heures du matin, et Syn ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil. Il se remémorait une nouvelle fois la dernière dispute de ses parents, au bord du divorce. Il était épuisé par leurs querelles incessantes, et subissait constamment leur colère. Il ne faisait pourtant rien de mal, oh, non mais ils étaient aveuglés par leur haine et leur rage, à tel point qu'il peinait à croire qu'ils aient un jour pu s'aimer.

Son père avait fini par partir et, plus par peur que par choix, Syn avait choisi de le suivre. Le jeune homme ne craignait pas sa mère, mais son père était si émotif qu'il voulait garder un œil sur lui.

Et voilà qu'à cause de ça, il allait devoir intégrer une école qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il s'agissait du lycée McKinley, dont il ne savait rien, et où il ne connaissait personne. Il n'était pas vraiment enthousiasmé par cette perspective, mais il positiva. Après tout, les élèves là-bas n'étaient peut-être pas si horribles que ce qu'il pensait.

Et puis, il y avait peut-être de jolies filles. Juste pour le plaisir des yeux, bien sûr. Il n'oserait jamais aborder une fille. Il n'était jamais assez … courageux pour ça. Il n'était jamais assez populaire pour attirer leur attention. Mais il ne désespérait pas pour autant. Supporter les disputes de ses parents l'avait endurci. Il n'était plus le petit garçon frêle d'autrefois. Alors, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit, à bout de force, et impatient de découvrir sa nouvelle école.

« - Santana ?

- Hmm ?

- Quelqu'un t'a parlé du petit nouveau ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Il va y avoir un nouveau ? Comment vous le savez ?

- Quinn a surpris une conversation entre le principal et Will. Apparemment, c'est un mec plutôt froid, le genre ténébreux. Ses parents se sont séparés et il a été obligé de venir ici.

- Le pauvre, ironisa Santana. Il est mignon ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Ils n'ont parlé que de son intégration. Il a l'air de se débrouiller en chant, il va peut-être rejoindre le Glee Club.

- Bah, il s'y inscrira juste pour s'intégrer plus vite. Il n'est sûrement pas très bon.

- On verra ça demain.

- IL ARRIVE DEMAIN ?! ET TU NE ME PRÉVIENS QUE MAINTENANT ?! rugit Santana.

- En même temps, on le n'a appris qu'aujourd'hui … soupira Brittany.

- Ah, vraiment ? Avoue, Quinn voulait garder le secret et avoir le nouveau pour elle !

- Mais non, je te jure qu'on ne l'a appris qu'aujourd'hui !

- Bon, si tu le dis … À demain.

- À demain ! »

Et Santana raccrocha, avant de s'endormir, se demandant à quoi allait pouvoir ressembler le petit nouveau de McKinley.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Indifférence et Intérêt

**Salut les gens, voilà, le chapitre 1 arrive enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à mon petit ange DameAjisai pour l'aide, et Have Fun all !  
**

**Chapitre 1 – Indifférence et Intérêt**

**PoV Hellyte**

7h30, Syn se leva paresseusement. Il attrapa quelques vêtements au hasard, s'habilla et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il se força, malgré le stress, à manger quelque chose. Il se savait gourmand et ne supportait pas avoir l'estomac vide. Il vérifia rapidement qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il ne se souciait pas vraiment du regard des autres, aussi, il ne se soucia pas de sa coiffure et prit juste la peine de se brosser les dents avant de partir. De toute façon, il partait à moto.

Arrivé au lycée, à peine eut-il retiré son casque qu'il sentit tous les regards braqués sur lui. Il se rassura immédiatement : c'était tout à fait normal, il était nouveau ici. Cette impression d'être scanné par des dizaines de personnes le mit tout de même mal à l'aise, sans que cela se remarque, car il était passé maître dans l'art de dissimuler ses pensées et ses émotions.

Il finit par trouver la salle de classe, après de longues minutes de recherche qui lui semblèrent durer des heures, tant il avait la sensation que chacun de ses mouvements était surveillé par les autres élèves. Le jeune homme avait cinq minutes de retard ; il aurait peut-être dû préciser qu'il risquait d'avoir du mal à s'habituer aux horaires. Il frappa à la porte, hésitant, puis l'ouvrit … et se retrouva au milieu d'un énorme chahut.

**PoV Santana**

Enfin, le nouveau arrivait ! C'était pas trop tôt ! Premier jour et déjà en retard, le pauvre. Je sentis une pointe d'excitation me parcourir alors que la porte s'ouvrait, et que je faisais dans ma tête le portrait du mec idéal. Mais ce que la porte révéla fut bien au-delà de mes espérances.

Il était assez grand, mince, il avait des cheveux noir de jais en bataille qui masquaient un de ses yeux, l'autre étant couvert par une petite paire de lunettes de soleil … il était plutôt beau garçon, je dois l'avouer. Il semblait porter très peu d'importance à son apparence, pourtant, en jetant un coup d'œil aux autres filles, je réalisai que son air sauvage faisait déjà des heureuses. Je ne compris pas l'intérêt de porter des lunettes de soleil en hiver, m'enfin, sa beauté masquait parfaitement ce petit détail. Je me demandai alors qui il était en train de regarder … et me surpris à espérer qu'il me regarde. Allez, tu débloques ! Il est sans doute stupide, et se donne un faux genre. Jouons un peu avec lui, maintenant.

**PoV Hellyte**

Les élèves riaient, dansaient, discutaient entre eux, et leur professeur semblait avoir du mal à les contrôler. Mais l'arrivée de Syn les stoppa net. Le calme revint, et il fut une nouvelle fois la cible des regards intrigués des élèves. Fort heureusement, le professeur sembla percevoir la gêne du nouveau venu, et prit immédiatement la parole :

« - Allons, arrêtez de le fixer comme s'il était une bête de foire ! Comme vous avez pu le remarquez, vous avez désormais un nouveau petit camarade. »

Cependant, « petit » n'était pas vraiment le mot approprié pour définir Syn, et quelques filles se mirent à rire.

« - Bien, je vous concède qu'il n'est pas bien petit. Puisque vous semblez ne pas apprécier ma description, je vais le laisser se présenter ! Vas-y, garçon.

- Ok … acquiesça Syn, peu enthousiasmé par le fait de parler devant autant d'inconnus. Salut tout le monde, je m'appelle Syn Frost, j'ai dix-huit ans, je viens de Los Angeles. Si vous avez des questions … »

Bien sûr, il ne souhaitait pas avoir à parler en public plus longtemps, mais Santana leva la main avec un sourire amusé.

« - Moi, j'en ai une, Syn. T'es célibataire ? »

L'intéressé se garda de rougir, et répondit sur un ton de défi :

« - Je suis dans cette classe depuis cinq minutes, calme tes ardeurs, mon chou.

- Qu-qu-quoi ?! s'exclama la jeune fille en rougissant. Pour qui tu te prends, le nouveau ?

- Tu m'as posé une question et je t'ai répondu. Où est le mal ?

- Tu vas me payer ça ! Personne n'a jamais osé me dire une chose pareille ! Je suis Santana Lopez !

- Il faut bien un début à tout … répondit Syn avant de remarquer la main tendue de Quinn. Oui ?

- Tu sais chanter ? »

Elle avait posé la question innocemment, mais cela mit Syn mal à l'aise. Il répondit d'une voix peu assurée :

« - Disons que … ça peut aller.

- Avoue, lança Santana, tu dis ça mais au fond, t'es mauvais.

- Je ne peux pas être pire que toi, mon chou, répliqua le jeune homme. »

Piquée à vif, Santana rougit et se mit immédiatement sur la défensive :

« - Ça, c'est ce que tu crois !

- C'est un défi ?

- Personne ne m'a jamais parlé comme ça ! Et toi, tu es là depuis cinq minutes et tu penses tout savoir de moi ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre ce que je sais déjà, mon chou.

- NE M'APPELLE PLUS COMME ÇA ! hurla la belle brune.

- Si tu veux … »

Le professeur éclata alors de rire et Syn se tourna brusquement vers lui. Comprenant ce qu'il venait de faire, il s'expliqua :

« - Désolé, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir quelqu'un remettre Santana à sa place, normalement c'est plutôt l'inverse. Ça manquait de virilité dans cette classe !

- Oh, mais vous savez monsieur, elle n'est pas méchante au fond, c'est juste son côté Kinder qui ressort.

- Mon côté quoi ? intervint Santana.

- Ton côté Kinder. Brune à l'extérieur, mais blonde à l'intérieur, dit Syn avec un petit sourire mesquin. »

À ces mots, la Latina poussa un cri de rage, envoya balader sa chaise et s'approcha de Syn dangereusement avant de le plaquer contre le tableau. Syn ne réagit pas et laissa un petit sourire moqueur planer sur ses lèvres. Santana allait lui mettre une bonne raclée, mais le professeur réagit assez vite et empêcha un carnage de se produire. Santana sortit de la salle, furieuse, non sans avoir lancé un regard noir plein de haine à Syn. Son départ causa un silence de mort. Plus personne ne parlait, tout le monde tentait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Et puis, quand ils comprirent que le nouveau venu venait de se payer la tête de Santana, la garce du lycée, un fou rire incontrôlable parcourut la classe, et bientôt, même le professeur rit de bon cœur. Syn se surprit même à rire avec eux. Sa solitude et les évènements récents lui avaient presque fait oublier à quel point il était bon de s'amuser. Il fallut bien dix bonnes minutes aux élèves pour se calmer, après quoi Syn entreprit de trouver une place. Il restait, fort heureusement, une place libre, juste à côté de Quinn. D'une voix douce, le jeune homme lui demanda :

« - Je peux m'asseoir là ? »

Elle lui répondit par un bref hochement de tête.

Syn ne tenta pas d'engager la conversation et sortit ses affaires. Tout revint à la normale, jusqu'au moment où Quinn rompit le silence :

« - Pourquoi tu es venu ici ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Divorce …

- Ah … Ça doit être dur pour toi …

- Je le supporte bien … Il le faut de toute façon.

- Tu es courageux, remarqua Quinn, étonnée.

- On va dire que je m'y étais préparé, alors je ne l'ai pas trop mal pris.

- Et tu es tout seul ? Tu n'as pas d'amis ?

- Je recommence à zéro ici. De toute façon, là d'où je viens, je n'avais pas d'amis.

- Oh … Tu n'es pas du genre sociable alors ?

- Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire, on va dire. J'avais une sale réputation à cause de ça.

- Et donc ils ne te supportaient pas.

- Exactement.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu as ridiculisé Santana ?

- Non, c'est juste parce qu'elle aime bien ça, sourit Syn. »

Sa réponse dérouta Quinn et elle ne sut pas quoi lui dire. Elle resta donc silencieuse, et le reste du cours se déroula normalement, malgré cette question qui revenait toujours dans sa tête : pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que le nouveau n'était pas ordinaire ?

**PoV Santana**

Je vais le tuer ! Il s'est foutu de moi, il m'a humiliée en public … ET SON SOURIRE ! Il me donne des envies de meurtre ! Oser me provoquer, MOI, Santana Lopez ! Si le prof ne m'avait pas retenue, je lui aurais fait la peau !

Je traversai le couloir d'un pas pressé, et me mis aussitôt en tête de trouver un moyen de me venger. Un slushie ne suffirait pas, je devais l'humilier, et l'effacer son petit sourire satisfait de son visage !

Mais à peine ai-je eu le temps de penser à monter le lycée contre lui que je reconnus Jacob au bout du couloir. Et merde ! Aucun moyen de l'éviter. J'essayai de rester calme, mais il m'interpella aussitôt :

« - Alors, Santana, c'est vrai que le nouveau t'a foutu la honte ?

Ferme-la, Jacob, lui répondis-je, agacée.

Oh oh, aurait-il réussi à ébranler la GRANDE Santana Lopez ? me demanda cette ordure avec un sourire goguenard. »

Je commençais à perdre patience, et son air moqueur, qui me rappelait celui de Syn, m'exaspérait au plus haut point. Je me défendis alors :

« - Si j'avais vraiment voulu lui faire du mal, je l'aurais fait pleurer. Et je peux TE faire pleurer, avorton.

Bien sûr, petit chou ! me répondit-il. »

Dans un accès de rage, mon pied droit se logea dans ses parties et il hurla de douleur avant de s'effondrer. Après lui avoir copieusement craché au visage, j'entendis du bruit derrière moi … c'était Syn, adossé aux casiers. Il ne souriait plus, il me fixait, et j'avais la désagréable sensation de passer un scanner. Soudainement, je compris qu'il avait vu la scène, et voulant l'impressionner, je lui lançai :

« - Viens, viens me chercher ! Je te ferai la même chose ! »

Triomphante, j'attendis son aveu d'impuissance. Mais alors que je pensais lui avoir cloué le bec, il éclata de rire, puis, reprenant son sérieux, mais gardant un petit sourire amusé, il me répondit :

« - D'accord. Dans ce cas, je te laisse frapper la première. »

Je ne me fis pas prier et m'approchai pour lui donner un violent coup de poing. Il ne fit même pas mine d'esquiver et l'encaissa de plein fouet. Malgré tout, il ne vacilla pas, et leva un sourcil avant de me lancer :

« - C'est tout ce que tu as ? »

Furieuse, je voulus le frapper à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, il esquiva. Je mis un peu de temps avant de comprendre. Il avait eu la possibilité d'esquiver mon premier coup, mais il l'avait encaissé. Il jouait juste avec moi. Ce constat me fit hurler de rage, et je finis par lui décocher un coup de pied à l'entre-jambe. Mais un bref instant avant que mon pied arrive à destination, il disparut subitement, et je sentis une brise légère caresser mes cheveux. Je me retournai brusquement, et sursauta lorsque je le vis, derrière moi, les mains dans les poches, aussi détendu. Comment avait-il pu se placer derrière moi en aussi peu de temps ? Avant même que je puisse le frapper, il saisit mes mains, approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille et me murmura tendrement :

« - Tu as perdu … »

Ce n'était pas une moquerie, le ton était doux, agréable … J'aurais pu passer ma vie à écouter cette voix, si elle ne m'avait pas foudroyée. J'avais perdu contre lui … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je perde la face contre ce type ? Je tentai de me dégager, dégoûtée par ce qui venait de se passer, mais il me tenait fermement. Et alors que j'avais renoncé à ce qu'il me lâche, il plongea ses yeux, ou du moins des lunettes, dans les miens, et me dit doucement :

« - On se voit au Glee Club, d'accord ? »

Il me laissa alors seule, paralysée, et il me fallut bien quinze minutes pour revenir à la réalité. Pendant ce temps, Jacob s'était enfui, mais peu importe, je ne pensais plus qu'à Syn. Réalisant enfin ce qu'il venait de faire, je frappai les casiers de rage, et la douleur calma un peu le goût amer que j'avais dans la bouche. Il allait payer !


	3. Chapitre 2 - Chercher sans trouver

**Salut les gens ! Comme les héros savent se faire attendre, Syn vous livre le troisième chapitre de son histoire, parce qu'il le vaut bien. Bonne lecture !**

**P.S : À ce qu'il paraît, si cette story atteint 10 reviews (Par dix auteurs différents), DameAjisai rendra publique sa version plutôt hot du Harlem Shake ... À bon entendeur !**

**Chapitre 2 – Chercher sans trouver, trouver sans chercher**

**PoV Santana**

« Je dois retrouver Syn au Glee Club. » Cette pensée me hanta tout le reste de la journée. Pourquoi m'avait-il humiliée de la sorte s'il souhaitait me voir ? Je ne comprenais pas sa façon de penser. De toute évidence, tout chez lui était bizarre. Son attitude, sa logique … Tout ça n'avait ni queue ni tête. Mais très bien, s'il voulait que je vienne, alors je viendrai. Mais il regrettera sa demande.

La journée me sembla durer des années, tant je redoutais ce qui allait se passer. Je pus à peine avaler mon déjeuner. Et finalement, ce fut le moment. Je pris la direction du Glee Club, suivant de près Syn, qui, décontracté, ne se doutait absolument pas de ma présence. Nous traversâmes le lycée, mais juste avant d'ouvrir la porte du Glee Club, il s'arrêta net. Je fis de même, essayant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Il soupira lentement, puis, sans même se retourner, dit d'une voix forte :

« - Tu n'es pas discrète … »

M'empourprant, je répliquai aussitôt :

« - Comment tu as su que j'étais là ? »

Se tournant vers moi, il me fit un grand sourire, et me répondit :

« - Tu es trop bruyante. Tu ne t'entends donc pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai pas fait de bruit !

- Tu en as bien trop fait pour que je ne puisse pas t'entendre. »

Choquée, je ne sus pas quoi répondre. Il ouvrit alors la porte et découvrit un Will Schuester radieux qui lui serra la main avec enthousiasme.

« - Enchanté, Syn. Je suis Schuester, directeur du Glee Club.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, monsieur, répondit poliment Syn en rendant à son sourire.

- Alors, le changement n'est pas trop dur pour toi ?

- Tout se passe bien, tout le monde est gentil. Pour être honnête, je m'attendais à pire.

- Je suis content de te l'entendre dire ! Bref, rentrons dans le vif du sujet. Je suppose que si tu es ici, c'est parce que tu aimes chanter, je me trompe ?

- Je ne suis pas vraiment très bon, admit Syn modestement, mais j'aime beaucoup chanter.

- Si tu as la passion et la motivation, il n'y a aucun problème. Que dirais-tu de nous faire une petite démonstration ? Nous sommes tous impatients de te voir à l'œuvre !

- Bien sûr. Est-ce que ce piano est accordé ?

- Bien entendu. Tu peux l'utiliser pour t'accompagner. »

Syn s'assit sur le tabouret et caressa lentement les touches du piano. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, et personne n'osait prononcer un mot. Tout le monde attendait de savoir de quoi le nouveau était capable. Ce silence dura une bonne minute, quand soudain, il se mit à jouer. Et ce n'était pas un amateur, oh, non : il était extrêmement doué, son jeu était fluide, doux, et parfaitement adapté à la mélodie, presque comme si ses doigts avaient été faits pour jouer ce morceau. Mais le plus beau restait sa voix. Elle était belle, personne ne pouvait dire le contraire. Il chantait avec une extrême justesse, et une douceur angélique, mais au-delà de ça, l'émotion qu'elle dégageait m'envoûta. Et les mots résonnèrent dans ma tête …

**I don't wanna miss this moment**

**I don't wanna let this go**

**I don't wanna waste one minute more**

**When you need to know …**

**I'm falling …**

**I'm falling fast …**

**I can't stop myself, there's no one else**

**I'm falling, I'm falling …**

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le fixer, il me captivait. C'était un chanteur et un pianiste exceptionnellement doué, oui, mais il était si doux que j'eus peine à croire qu'il ait pu me blesser plus tôt dans la journée. C'est comme si ma haine s'était envolée. Je ne sentis même pas le regard noir que Brittany me lança, alors qu'il continuait à chanter …

**There it is, I said it**

**And every word is true**

**I'm scared but I don't regret it, no**

**All I want is you**

**What am I supposed to do ?**

**I'm falling**

**I'm falling fast**

**I can't stop myself, there's no one else**

**I'm falling, I'm falling …**

Ce ne fut que lorsque le regard surpris de se posa sur moi que je compris que je m'étais inconsciemment mise à chanter en cœur avec lui, le plus naturellement du monde. Mais ma participation ne semblait pas gêner Syn, au contraire, parce qu'un grand sourire illuminait son visage. Il me fit un petit signe et je compris qu'il voulait que je l'accompagne. Je ne connaissais pas les paroles, et pourtant, c'était comme si j'avais passé ma vie à la chanter …

**I don't wanna be the first to say it**

**I don't wanna be the last to know**

**You were there, you were just afraid**

**Of letting go, letting go …**

**If this is real, I don't wanna fake it**

**I don't wanna hide anymore**

**You were there, you were just afraid**

**Of letting go …**

**I need to know …**

Et, le plus naturellement du monde, je me tus pour le laisser chanter, comme si j'avais senti qu'il fallait le faire.

**You're falling …**

À ce moment précis, l'interrompit :

« - Je pense que nous avons eu un aperçu de ce que tu savais faire, et je ne tiens pas à ce que notre chère Santana se mette à pleurer d'émotion.

- N'importe quoi ! répliquai-je, piquée au vif. Il n'est pas mauvais, mais quand même …

- D'accord, d'accord. Revenons au sujet, Syn, je n'ai rien à redire concernant ta prestation, c'était vraiment très bien. J'espère que tu te plairas au Glee Club ! lança , satisfait, alors que le jeune homme prenait place parmi vous. Bien, jeunes gens, aujourd'hui, je veux que ça bouge !

- Que ça bouge ? demanda Rachel, curieuse.

- Tout à fait ! Vous interpréterez la chanson que vous voudrez. La seule contrainte, c'est que le titre doit être en rapport avec la danse !

- Vous voulez dire qu'on ne travaillera pas sur un classique ringard ? dit Finn, plein d'espoir.

- On peut voir ça comme ça ! »

Il y eut une grande ovation, et les propositions fusèrent de toutes parts. Étrangement, Syn ne semblait pas vraiment affecté. Intriguée, je lui demandai :

« - Hé, petite ordure, tu vas chanter toi quoi ? »

Une fois de plus, il se contenta de sourire, avant de finalement parler, voyant mon air exaspéré :

« - Tu ne connais pas cette chanson. Je ne sais pas si tu aimeras.

- Dis toujours …

- Tu connais All Time Low ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Tu ne connais pas cette chanson alors. »

Le temps passa très vite, nous discutions de nos choix de chansons, lorsque brusquement, interpella Syn :

« - Dis-moi, tu as une guitare dans le dos, il me semble. Tu sais en jouer ?

- Je me débrouille …

- Tu n'as pas un petit morceau à nous jouer ? Je suis sûr que Santana meurt d'envie que tu le fasses.

- Alors ça, ça reste à voir, répondis-je.

- D'accord … dit timidement le jeune homme en décrochant l'étui de son dos. »

Il commença à jouer et je compris que Rachel connaissait la chanson en remarquant son air ravi. Elle ne perd vraiment jamais une occasion d'étaler sa science, celle-là …

**PoV Rachel**

Cette chanson était simplement formidable, et je crevais d'envie de la chanter avec le petit nouveau, alors je pris la parole :

« - Pardon … Syn ? Ça te dérange si je chante avec toi ?

- Non, pas du tout … Rachel Berry, c'est bien ça ?

- Exactement ! Merci beaucoup ! »

Excitée, je le laissai tout de même commencer :

**Shadows fill an empty heart**

**As love is fading**

**From all the things that we are**

**But are not sayin'**

**Can we see beyond the scars**

**And make it to the dawn ?**

Et je pris le relai, un peu angoissée par le fait de devoir poursuivre un chant aussi parfait …

**Change the colours of the sky**

**And open up to**

**The ways you made me feel alive**

**The ways I loved you**

**For all the things that never died**

**To make it through the night**

**Love will find you …**

Et sa belle voix se joignit à la mienne pour entamer le refrain …

**What about now ?**

**What about today ?**

**What if you're making me all that I was meant to be ?**

**What if our love never went away ?**

**What if it's lost behind words we could never find ?**

**Baby, before it's too late …**

**What about now ?**

Le mélange de nos voix fit vibrer , qui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

**The sun is breaking in your eyes**

**To start a new day**

**This broken heart can still survive**

**With a touch of your grace**

**Shadows fade into the light**

**I am by your side**

**Where love will find you …**

**What about now ?**

**What about today ?**

**What if you're making me all that I was meant to be ?**

**What if our love never went away ?**

**What if it's lost behind words we could never find ?**

**Baby, before it's too late …**

**What about now ?**

**Now that we're here**

**Now that we've come this far**

**Just hold on …**

**There is nothing to fear**

**For I am right beside you**

**For all my life**

**I am yours …**

Le silence se fit … et la pureté angélique de la voix de Syn me laissa sans voix, alors qu'il chantait dans un murmure …

**What about now ?**

**What about today ?**

**What if you're making me all that I was meant to be ?**

**What if our love never went away ?**

**What if it's lost behind words we could never find ?**

La mélodie devint soudainement plus forte et nous unîmes nos voix pour la fin de la chanson :

**What about now ?**

**What about today ?**

**What if you're making me all that I was meant to be ?**

**What if our love never went away ?**

**What if it's lost behind words we could never find ?**

**Baby, before it's too late …**

**Baby, before it's too late …**

**Baby, before it's too late …**

**…**

**What about now ?**

J'aperçus essuyer une larme d'un revers de manche avant de déclarer :

« - À mon avis, nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que c'était un duo magnifique ! »

À ces mots, je sautai de joie, pendant que Syn remerciait chaleureusement Will de tous ces compliments. Mais c'était sans compter sur la peste de service, qui s'empressa d'attaquer :

« - Mouais … Moi, je les trouvais pas si terribles que ça.

- Hé ben vas-y, fais mieux ! lui lançai-je. Tu es juste jalouse parce que moi, j'ai fait un duo avec le nouveau, et pas toi !

- Ferme-la, Gros Nez. Je suis bien meilleure que toi.

- Vous battez pas pour ça … soupira Syn. Comme si j'avais quelque chose à faire de ce que les gens pensent de ma façon de chanter …

- Alors pourquoi tu chantes si c'est pas pour la célébrité ? demanda Santana, agacée. »

Syn baissa la tête et se dirigea vers la porte, sans dire un mot. C'était déjà l'heure de partir, m'enfin, on ne partait pas comme ça. Lorsqu'il atteignit la sortie, juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, il releva la tête, et sans se retourner, il dit doucement :

« - Pour survivre. »

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la salle.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Synistre

**Salut les gens, après une journée d'écriture riche en idées, j'ai finalement pondu ce chapitre en 24h, et je ne vois donc aucune raison pour ne pas le mettre en ligne dès maintenant !**

**Cul D'Autruche**** : **Merci ! Pour le secret de Syn, tu le découvriras d'ici peu … Je suis allé discuter un peu avec Santana, elle a du mal à s'en remettre, la pauvre. Et pour Brittana … comme tu peux le voir, on sait déjà que Brittany et Santana sont ensemble. Après, quant à savoir si ça durera … je ne sais pas ! Ça sera la surprise !

**Sophie2b ****: **Hey, merci beaucoup ! Concernant le couple Brittana, il est présent dans ce nouveau chapitre, mais en ce qui concerne son avenir, je garde ça secret. Muahahahaha !

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3 – Synistre**

**PoV Santana**

Eh mais ça se fait pas de se tirer comme ça ! En plus, MONSIEUR prend un air mystérieux ! Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire ! Moi aussi je dois survivre, ici ! Je dois protéger ma réputation, moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il connaît au malheur, hein ? Et l'autre Pinocchio qui se la joue parce qu'elle a chanté avec lui ! Je pourrais faire dix fois mieux qu'elle !

Soudain, une idée me vint à l'esprit. Et si je lui balançais un slushie dans la face ? Ça lui apprendra à vouloir jouer le beau gosse mystérieux, à ce frimeur. Ouais, il chantait bien, et alors ? Pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat …

Je me servis un bon slushie bien collant, et partis chercher Syn. J'allais me glisser discrètement derrière lui quand, d'un coup, quelqu'un me poussa violemment contre les casiers et me fit lâcher le slushie, qui s'écrasa au sol. Le boucan alerta tous les autres, dont Syn, qui se retourna vers moi. Ayant fermé les yeux par réflexe, je les rouvris et découvris Brittany, furieuse. Elle était toute rouge et semblait folle de rage :

« - TU VAS M'ÉCOUTER MAINTENANT ! T'ESSAIES DE TE FAIRE LE NOUVEAU HEIN ?! TU ME LÂCHES POUR CE LOSER ?!

- Mais non putain ! répondis-je en essayant de me libérer, alors qu'elle me plaquait férocement contre les casiers. Où tu vas chercher ça ?

- TA GUEULE ! JE T'AI VU LUI FAIRE LES YEUX DOUX QUAND IL CHANTAIT ! J'AI TOUT RISQUÉ POUR TOI ET VOILÀ CE QUE TU ME DONNES EN RETOUR ?! me hurla la belle blonde en me tenant fermement.

- Mais je te dis que non, il m'intéresse pas ! protestai-je.

- TU VAS LA FERMER ?! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR ! »

Elle me lâcha et s'enfuit en courant, bousculant Syn au passage. Soudain, elle s'arrêta brusquement, se tourna vers celui-ci, et lui cria :

« - ET TOI, VAS-Y ! VOLE-MOI MA SANTANA ! ORDURE ! »

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, et la laissa s'en aller. Choquée, je repris mon souffle et tentai de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Moi, intéressée par … Syn ? Jamais de la vie ! Je le détestais ! Comment je pourrais l'aimer ? Décidemment, elle était vraiment très jalouse … Il faudra que je la raisonne plus tard … Alors que j'allais partir, une voix familière m'interpella :

« - Désolé.

- Quoi ? aboyai-je. Tu me veux quoi encore ?

- Rien. Je suis juste désolé qu'elle ait réagi comme ça.

- Ouais, ben c'est de ta faute !

- Possible, répondit-il.

- Comment ça « possible » ? T'as vu ce que t'as fait ?

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, au juste ? Réfléchis bien, et tu verras que je n'ai rien fait.

- Si, tu ...

- J'existe. Et je suppose que mon existence en elle-même est un crime … C'est bien ça ?

- Non, mais tu …

- Ne cherche pas une autre raison. C'est exactement ce que tu penses. Comme tout le monde. Mais continue donc à jouer ton rôle de garce, et je continuerai à jouer mon rôle de monstre. C'est tellement plus plaisant. Et je ne voudrais surtout pas saboter ta popularité … »

Ce qu'il me dit me laissa sans voix. Personne ne m'avait dit ça auparavant. Personne. Et lui, qui venait juste d'arriver … comment est-ce qu'il pouvait ? Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait me dire à moi, Santana Lopez, que je n'étais qu'un pantin ? Que je n'étais motivée que par la gloire ? C'était blessant, très blessant … mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver ça vrai. Oui, je ne pensais qu'à ma réputation … Je faisais ma garce pour attirer l'attention … Et lui me comprenait … Il était méchant, froid, direct, mais il me comprenait …

« - Te fatigue pas à aller voir Brittany. Je vais lui parler. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, j'ai un cœur. Moi par contre, je cherche encore le tien. »

Et il m'abandonna là, sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il me laissa seule, et c'était peut-être ce qui me faisait le plus peur …

**PoV Brittany**

Après m'être déchaînée sur Santana, je partis me réfugier aux toilettes, à l'abri du regard des autres. Je m'enfermai dans une cabine, et les larmes que je retenais depuis un bout de temps se mirent à mouiller le sol. Pourquoi il fallait qu'elle me fasse ça, à moi ? J'avais fait quoi pour mériter ça ? J'avais risqué tout ce que j'avais, juste pour elle … Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que moi, ce Syn ? Il est froid, distant, pas sympa … Je suis tout l'inverse moi ! Alors pourquoi elle le préfère LUI ?! Injuste, injuste …

Pendant environ une bonne heure, je restai enfermée dans les toilettes, à pleurer la trahison de Santana, quand d'un coup, j'entendis trois coups à la porte. Énervée, j'ouvris la cabine et criai :

« - CASSE-TOI SANTANA ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! »

Mais lorsque « Santana » prit mes mains dans les siennes, je compris que ce n'était pas elle.

« - Chut … Arrête de crier, c'est pas bon pour ton teint.

- TOI ?! DÉGAGE ! TU VIENS FAIRE QUOI ?! SAVOURER TA VICTOIRE ?!

- Non. Je viens juste te parler, parce que tu me fais de la peine.

- OUAIS C'EST ÇA ! »

Soudain, sa voix devint autoritaire et il lâcha :

« - Premièrement, tu vas baisser d'un ton. Tout de suite. Deuxièmement, tu me laisses finir.

- Mmmmh, grommelai-je.

- C'est mieux. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais Santana est amoureuse de toi. Elle n'a pas le moindre sentiment pour moi.

- Fous-toi de moi …

- C'est vrai. La vérité, c'est qu'elle me prête de l'attention parce que je l'intrigue. Elle cherche à savoir pourquoi je suis aussi … étrange.

- Et ?

- Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi j'arrive à la comprendre. En ce moment, ce dont elle a besoin, ce n'est pas d'être aimée. C'est d'être comprise. Elle est perdue. Elle ne sait plus où elle en est. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle se comporte comme ça. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour la guider, et l'aider à faire les bons choix.

- Et donc c'est toi ?

- Elle pense que je la comprends. La vérité est relativement différente, et assez invraisemblable, mais le résultat est assez similaire. C'est vrai, j'arrive à la comprendre.

- Tu la connais depuis hier seulement, objectai-je.

- Ce n'est pas faux, admit le jeune homme. Mais je te l'ai dit, la vérité est compliquée. Beaucoup trop pour que je puisse te l'expliquer.

- Eh, je suis pas conne non plus ! protestai-je avec ardeur.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre. C'est trop … bizarre. Un jour, je t'expliquerai.

- Mais tu promets que tu ne la toucheras pas ?

- Je ne peux rien te promettre, soupira Syn.

- Alors tu veux te la faire ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais être avec elle. Mais je ne peux pas prédire l'avenir. Et je ne tiens pas à enchaîner mon futur avec des promesses.

- Ok … Bon, tu pourrais sortir des toilettes des filles ?

- Ah, c'est vrai. Bon, à demain, et te prends pas la tête, elle t'aime. Fais de beaux rêves, acheva-t-il tout en retirant une larme qui coulait le long de ma joue. »

Je me sentis conne d'avoir réagi comme ça. C'est vrai, au fond, j'étais juste très jalouse. Je voulus présenter mes excuses à Syn, mais il était parti maintenant. Je n'arrivais pas à le cerner, mais maintenant, je ne le pensais plus aussi méchant. Une douce licorne sommeillait en lui. Et elle attendait le bon moment pour briller.

J'entrepris alors de sécher mes larmes, et ma concentration était telle que je ne vis pas l'ombre grandissante dans mon dos …

**PoV Santana**

« - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Brittany ! C'était sa voix ! Elle était en danger ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait, cet enfoiré ?! Le bruit venait des toilettes des filles, vers lesquels je courus. Lorsque j'arrivai, je vis Syn dans l'embrasure de la porte, immobile, et lui criai :

« - Casse-toi ! Tu lui as fait quoi, hein ? Tu l'as violée ? C'est ça, gros porc ? Réponds ! »

Lorsqu'il se tourna, je me rendis compte qu'il ne souriait pas. Il semblait troublé. Étonnée, je lui demandai :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- …

- Allez, laisse-moi passer ! insistai-je.

- Brittany n'est pas ici, me souffla-t-il.

- J'ai entendu crier, et ça venait d'ici !

- Oui, c'est vrai. Elle a effectivement dû crier ici.

- Alors pourquoi elle ne serait pas là ?

- Parce qu'on l'a enlevée. »

J'en perdis la voix, effarée. Brittany, enlevée ? Au lycée ? Impossible ! Il devait avoir un rapport avec tout ça ! Il arrive au lycée, et d'un coup, les ennuis commencent !

« - T'as quelque chose à voir là-dedans, Syn ? Dis-le-moi MAINTENANT ! »

Il fit une grimace contrariée et répondit :

« - En partie …

- Ah ouais ? J'en étais sûre ! lançai-je, triomphante. Et quel lien tu as avec ça ?

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler, murmura-t-il, interdit.

- Tu vas m'en parler TOUT DE SUITE ! À cause de toi, on vient de perdre Brittany ! Et pourquoi tu portes toujours des lunettes de soleil, hein ? C'est pas pour te donner un genre ! C'est parce que tu as quelque chose à cacher !

- …

- Enlève-les !

- Non.

- Je te dis d'enlever tes lunettes !

- Non. Je ne peux pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu crains la lumière du soleil ? T'es un vampire ? »

Syn me projeta brutalement contre le mur et lâcha, d'une voix terrifiante :

« - Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter, espèce de petite garce. Tu vas oublier ta curiosité ici et maintenant, parce que je te promets que le secret qui se cache sous ces lunettes pourrait te donner des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Soit tu m'aides à retrouver Brittany et tu la fermes, soit tu disparais. »

Soufflée, il me fallut un peu de temps avant de répliquer, sur le même ton :

« - Et toi, le beau mec ténébreux, tu vas me dire de suite ce que tu caches. Peu importe ce que c'est, ça ne me fait pas peur.

- Ne me force pas à le faire … commença-t-il

- Fais-le.

- Ne me force pas …

- Fais-le. Tout de suite. »

Il eut un moment d'hésitation, puis soupira, et se rendit :

« - Très bien. Regarde bien attentivement, parce que je ne te le montrerai pas deux fois. »

Et il porta la main à ses lunettes … avant de les retirer.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Voir le monde autrement

**DameAjisai** : Il cache … QUELQUE CHOSE. Merci ! :P

**Sophie2b** : Ça arrive dans le chapitre 5. J'ai volontairement rendu Syn très très captivant, mais elle va redescendre sur Terre, je te rassure …;)

**Maylis** : Merci ! *hug*

Voilà les gens, le quatrième chapitre est là, j'ai mis énormément de temps à le sortir à cause de problèmes personnels, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Le chapitre 5 sortira bien plus vite bien entendu, et pour me faire pardonner, je propose à la personne qui fera la première review de ce chapitre une apparition dans le chapitre 5;) Brève, je pense. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 – Voir le monde autrement**

**PoV Santana**

Je reculai brusquement, terrifiée par la vision d'horreur qui s'offrait à moi, par le cauchemar que mes yeux ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de fixer, comme si j'espérais vainement que le tout n'eut été qu'une affaire de maquillage. Mais non, c'était bien réel ...

« - Tu es …

- Oui.

- NON ! hurlai-je. Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment est-ce que tu peux …

- Regarde mieux. Est-ce que tu vois une autre explication ?

- Alors comme ça, tu es … »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir un haut-le-cœur à la vue des deux profondes balafres. L'une était étendue, mais cachée par ses cheveux. L'une était plus courte, et les lunettes pouvaient la cacher, mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins horrible, et sa gravité était indéniable. Mais ce qui me choquait le plus, ce n'était pas l'importance de la blessure. C'était qu'elle impliquait. Parce que deux plaies aussi profondes ne pouvaient pas laisser les yeux intacts. Syn était ...

« - … aveugle ?

- Est-ce que ça te pose problème ? me demanda-t-il, ses yeux semblant me fixer sous ses paupières closes.

- N-non, m-mais … balbutiai-je.

- Tu veux savoir comment j'arrive à me repérer ?

- Tu ne peux pas te repérer …

- Si. Tu te souviens, quand je t'ai surprise en train de me suivre jusqu'au Glee Club ?

- Mais alors, si tu es aveugle … comment tu as fait ? »

Un courant d'air frais tourbillonna autour de nous. Il souleva brusquement ma jupe et Sy, esquissa un semblant de sourire alors que je commençais à comprendre …

« - L'air ? demandai-je, hésitante.

- Finalement, tu as compris … soupira-t-il.

- Tu sens les vibrations dans l'air ?

- C'est à peu près ça.

- À peu près ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

- Que c'est une partie de la vérité. Mais je ne me repère pas uniquement grâce à l'air. Mon ouïe et mon odorat dépassent aisément ceux de n'importe qui.

- Comment ça ?

- Lorsqu'une personne devient aveugle, pour compenser la perte de l'un de ses sens, elle développe les autres à l'extrême. De cette façon, j'ai perfectionné mes quatre sens restants … récita le beau garçon comme s'il s'agissait d'une leçon apprise par cœur.

- Mais même en étant aveugle, c'est impossible d'atteindre un niveau pareil ! Un homme a des limites ! protestai-je.

- Techniquement, c'est vrai. En pratique, je suis … plutôt précoce, avoua Syn en grimaçant. »

Je restai interdite. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Je comprenais. Il n'était pas rejeté pour son caractère. Il l'était pour sa différence. Et j'avais beau être la pire garce de McKinley, je savais très bien que ça faisait très mal. Prise d'un violent mal de crâne, j'eus du mal à me concentrer. Ça faisait beaucoup pour moi en peu de temps. L'enlèvement de Brittany, et maintenant … ça. J'avais du mal à tout comprendre. Reprenant mes esprits, je lui demandai :

« - Et … qu'est-ce que tout ça a à voir avec l'enlèvement de Brittany ? Ok, t'es aveugle, ok, t'es fort, mais ça justifie que dalle !

- Au contraire. Parce que je suis talentueux, je rends les autres jaloux. Je ne fais pas exprès. C'est dans ma nature, c'est tout. Tout le monde est susceptible. Alors je me fais des ennemis. Beaucoup d'ennemis. Et visiblement, ils passent à la vitesse supérieure. Ne me demande pas pourquoi ils ont choisi Brittany, je ne sais pas.

- Ok … »

Je cherchai un bout de temps la logique dans tout ça, avant de me rappeler de la façon dont fonctionnait Syn. J'insistai alors :

« - T'es sûr que tu m'as dit TOUTE la vérité ?

- Je ne peux pas te le promettre, soupira Syn. Je t'ai dit ce que j'ai jugé que tu devais savoir, sans plus.

- C'est injuste, boudai-je. Dis-moi tout maintenant, je déconne pas.

- Non. Tu m'en as déjà trop demandé. Le reste est beaucoup trop compliqué pour toi. Contente-toi de ça, et essaie de comprendre avant de demander plus.

- Je suis capable de tout retenir !

- Je ne te parle pas de retenir, mais de comprendre. Tu n'as toujours pas compris tout ce que je t'ai dit. Ou du moins, tu ne l'as pas entièrement accepté. »

Je restai silencieuse et méditai un instant sur ce qu'il venait de me dire. Oui, c'est vrai, j'avais du mal à y croire. Et pourtant, c'était bien vrai … Mais il restait tout de même une dernière question importante.

« - Et, dis … commençai-je.

- Oui ?

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

- Ça fait partie de ce que tu n'es pas encore prête à entendre. Désolé. »

Je ne répondis rien, mais sans même attendre ma réponse, il ajouta :

« - Ne t'en fais pas, je te le dirai, un jour. Mais pas maintenant.

- D'accord … acquiesçai-je. Je vais essayer de ne pas insister.

- Ça va être dur, dit Syn en souriant. »

J'éclatai d'un rire nerveux avant de remarquer que son expression avait changé, et je ne pus m'empêcher de redouter ce qu'il avait à me dire :

« - Au fait, mon chou …

- M'appelle pas comme ça ou je te coupe les burnes au couteau suisse, répliquai-je.

- Autant pour moi. Je suis censé t'appeler comment ?

- Santana, espèce d'abruti, répondis-je, agacée.

- Je ne peux pas t'appeler San ? me demanda Syn avec un air de gamin.

- Mouais, s'tu veux … Tu veux quoi ?

- Pour la chanson sur la danse, tu ne voudrais pas faire un duo avec moi ? »

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et j'écarquillai les yeux. Je n'en revenais pas. Syn me proposait un duo ! Je m'obligeai à contenir ma joie, et répondit :

« - Pourquoi pas … Mais c'est quoi ta chanson ?

- Je te la montrerai. Tu devrais aimer, c'est du rock !

- J'adore le rock ! m'exclamai-je, enthousiaste. »

J'étais plongée dans mon bonheur niais, et il me fallut un peu de temps avant de m'interroger sur la logique de ce qu'il me disait.

« - Eh mais, change pas de sujet ! Brittany a été enlevée !

- Ouais, je sais. Mais j'irai la délivrer plus tard. Le temps ne presse pas, c'est moi qu'ils veulent.

- Comment tu sais qu'ils vont pas lui faire de mal ? demandai-je, choquée par son attitude désinvolte.

- Si les ravisseurs sont bien ceux à qui je pense, ils sont lâches. Ils n'oseront rien faire. Ils veulent juste avoir un moyen de pression, c'est tout. Je ne serais même pas étonné qu'ils soient charmés par Brittany et finissent à ses pieds.

- Brittany est à moi ! protestai-je.

- Eh, calme-toi, je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle allait te lâcher. Et puis, tu ne vas pas te plaindre qu'elle use de ses charmes pour s'en sortir.

- C'est pas faux … Bref, tu proposes quoi ?

- On fait comme qui on ne savait rien, je la repère, je les tue et je la ramène.

- Euh … les tuer ? T'es sûr ? C'est pas un peu fort ?

- Souviens-toi, je suis un monstre, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- J'suis désolée … m'excusai-je en baissant le regard.

- Pas grave. Mais par principe, tu me devras une passe. »

Je réfléchis un bref instant, et compris qu'il parlait de sexe. Il se prenait pour qui ? Et il ME prenait pour qui ? Pour une petite pétasse qui couche dès le premier soir ?

« - Rêve pas, p'tit con !

- Des rêves ? Je ne pense pas, mon chou.

- Mais tu vas la fermer ta gueule ?

- Oups, excuse-moi, mon ch…San, répondit-il malicieusement.

- Un de ces jours, je vais te tuer ! le menaçai-je.

- Je n'en suis pas convaincu. Allez, on sort de là. On pourrait être pris pour des coupables.

- Ouais …

- Ou pour des amoureux, ajouta le jeune homme en remettant ses lunettes.

- Ta gueule, grommelai-je, agacée.

- Désolé, mon ch…San.

- Tu sais que je vais te buter un de ces jours, petit con ?

- Je t'aime aussi, San.

- Pas moi, va chier.

- Mais oui, c'est ça. Bon, on y va, San. En plus, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Il prit mon bras et m'entraîna hors des toilettes. J'essayai de protester, mais devant la force impressionnante de Syn, je finis par me laisser faire, tandis qu'il me faisait courir dans les couloirs. Je ne compris pas où il voulait m'emmener, mais je sentis les battements de mon cœur accélérer brusquement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui crier :

« - Syn, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

- Tu vas voir, San. Tu vas adorer. »

Il me fit traverser une bonne partie du bâtiment, avant de s'arrêter brusquement au niveau des casiers. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire ? Il me faisait de plus en plus peur, et en même temps ... je n'étais pas tout à fait inquiète. Sa main glissa doucement le long de mon bras et il prit tendrement ma main. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Alors, il murmura :

« - San …

- Quoi Syn ?

- Depuis le premier jour …

- Syn … commençai-je

- Depuis le premier jour, tu m'intrigues.

- Le premier jour ? On est le premier jour. »

Il eut un rire nerveux puis reprit :

« -Figure de style.

- Oublie les figures de style, et explique. Pourquoi je t'intrigue ? T'aimes bien mes seins ?

- Oui, admit le bel aveugle, mais c'est pas tout …

- Eh, espèce d'obsédé !

- Tu m'as posé une question, je te réponds.

- T'aurais plus être plus classe, abruti ! répliquai-je, amusée.

- Autant pour moi. Je dois t'avouer que tu m'as tout de suite intriguée. J'ai rarement vu une fille aussi sauvage.

- Ouais, et fais gaffe, je mords.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça. Bref, quand tu m'as plaqué contre le tableau, j'ai senti que tu étais sympa.

- Je voulais te tuer. Et de toute façon, t'aurais pu m'écraser.

- Certes … Mais je trouvais ça drôle. Tu me plaisais bien. Et puis je t'ai observée. En cours, puis pendant le déjeuner.

- Tu m'observais ? T'es pas un peu psychopathe sur les bords ?

- Tais-toi un peu, et laisse-moi finir. En plus de ça, je dois avouer que tu es assez mignonne.

- Pervers, commentai-je.

- Chut, souffla-t-il en souriant. Bref. J'ai pas mal réfléchi …

- Tu t'es pas fait trop mal ?

- Bon, je comptais rester sympa, mais finalement, tu m'énerves un peu, répondit Syn, agacé.

- Oh, pauvre petit, je t'ai vexé ? le narguai-je.

- Oui. Assume, maintenant. »

Il passa sa main libre dans mes cheveux et son air agacé se changea en sourire désolé lorsqu'il m'embrassa.

**Journal de Syn**

« J'ai mes lèvres contre les siennes. J'en rêvais. J'en rêvais pour qu'elle se taise. J'en rêvais pour qu'elle arrête de déverser un flot de provocations inutiles. Mais j'en rêvais surtout parce qu'elle m'attirait. J'en rêvais parce que je refusais d'attendre. J'en rêvais parce que je ne voulais pas finir dans la belle friendzone qui semble tant m'apprécier. Mais ça y est, elle m'appartient, pour un instant.

J'y vais doucement. J'effleure ses lèvres du bout des miennes. Elle ferme les yeux. Elle se laisse faire. Elle sait que je ne vais pas la lâcher. Je suis le prédateur, et elle est ma proie. Pourquoi tenter de s'échapper ? Elle ne le peut pas.

Elle se détend … Ses dernières réticences s'envolent alors que je sens enfin sa langue contre la mienne … Son goût est ma drogue, je n'arrive pas à m'en passer, et je l'embrasse plus passionnément. Ma main descend doucement dans son dos et je l'attire un peu plus vers moi. J'ai envie de sentir son corps contre moi. J'ai envie de sentir les regards jaloux des autres se poser sur nous. Pour un simple moment, le temps d'un baiser, elle m'appartient. Entièrement.

Je finis enfin par la lâcher après quelques minutes, et je constate sa moue mi-choquée mi-heureuse. Comme si elle avait deviné mon intention de m'excuser, elle pose son index sur les lèvres. Sa moue se change en sourire, et elle s'en va sans dire un mot.

Le plus bête dans l'histoire ? Emporté par mon désir, j'ai oublié de lui proposer le fameux tour de moto pour lequel je voulais l'entraîner dehors. Je suis con, parfois. »


End file.
